uutakfandomcom-20200214-history
Auralmata
' Auralmata' (also known as Echmeri Automatons, Constructs, and Animunculi) are various types of robot-like machines created by the Echmer. They were inspired by Dwarven Animunculi, from which the very first ones were reversed-engineered from. They can be found performing a large number of operations their creators have tasked them with. History When the Dwemer disappeared from Yneslea in 1A 700, the automatons they made where left behind in their cities, facilities, and workshops. The first auralmata was created when the Protoechi reversed-engineered these animunculi, tasking them to defend their ancient strongholds. When the modern Echmer race finalized their unique version of tonal architecture they forged auralmata out of euphrite, a special metal created by Echolalia Fantasia. The Echmer have used the machines ever since for a variety of tasks that they cannot or choose not to perform themselves. Power Source Auralmata are unique amongst constructs due to their powering system. In Morrowind, the Dwemer used the Heart of Lorkhan to power their automatons with godly energy. In Skyrim and on the island of Solstheim the Dwemer used dynamo cores and soul gems to power their machines. And in Hammerfell (like on the island of Stros M’kai) the Dwemer used steam power for their automatons to substitute for the loss of the Heart. Due to their dislike for magicka, the Echmer instead created specialized turbines that convert sound in the environment into energy to make their automatons function. Considering the fact that noise is a constant thing on the surface of Nirn, auralmata effectively have an infinite power source and can remain active indefinitely unless destroyed. Traits Unlike Dwemeri automatons, auralmata possess some form of artificial sentience in order to complete the tasks they are ordered to perform. Although they cannot truly be considered free-thinking they can speak and comprehend speech, which allows them to excel at their chosen duty. Being non-organic constructions, they cannot be detected with spells like Detect Life and Detect Undead (but the Echmer have invented devices that allow them to know when one of their creations in the area). Auralmata are immune to conventional spells and are fully resistant to the elements of frost, fire, and shock; either brute force, silence spells, acid, or disintegration can permanently destroy an auralmata. The more humanoid ones tend to be smarter and have superhuman strength, able to crush rock and lesser metals with ease. Types of Constructs There are a number of auralmata, with each belong to a specific large variety created by the Echmer. Below is listed a few of the most commonly used automatons in Echmeri society. Sentinels Sentinels (also known as Sentinels of the Lower Staff due to the rods they carry strapped to their backs) are the most numerous auralmata that can be found on Yneslea. Completely humanoid in shape and designed to appear to be wearing laminar armor, Sentinels are usually assigned to the role of guardsmen in Echmeri society. However, they can also take on the roles of manservants, cooks, and . Their eyes glow crystal blue behind their helmet visors, and the rods they are armed with carry an electrical charge. They stand at a height of six feet and weigh several hundred pounds despite their somewhat slim build. Like most auralmata they can talk and recognize things in the environment, but do not possess a fully functioning intellect. Excavators Standing at a height of three feet, Excavators are one of the smallest auralmata. They resemble cubes, but with two pairs of arms and one pair of legs, with a glowing yellow eye in the center of their chest. The ends of their wrists end with different devices; the top left forearm is a pickaxe and the top right forearm is a spinning drill. The second pair of arms end with four-fingered hands with opposable thumbs. Connected to their backs are large storage containers. Excavators are the miners of Echmer society, helping organic miners acquire the metal known as solarite. They cannot talk like most automatons, but do make a chattering sound that their masters are able to understand. Vanguard Anti-Surveillance Warframe Built entirely for battle, Vanguard Anti-Surveillance Warframes (or V.A.S.Ws) are hulking humanoid auralmata armed with battleaxes and greatswords, which they can wield with one hand. The other arm is constructed to function as a shield. They are almost always used during wars, capable of dealing massive damage. Seeker Tracker Automated Unit Troopers More commonly known as S.T.A.U.Ts, these types of auralmata are warlike in nature and used to chase down criminals. They are able to use echolocation as well as other equipment to scan the area for the target they are hunting and bring them down. They can be likened to guard dogs in a sense, and are often found accompanying Sentinels. They resemble wolfs but with certain feline touches in appearance. Most models cannot speak, but are fully capable of understanding languages. Winged Artifisengers Winged Artifisengers (or just Artifisengers) are auralmata built in the likeness of birds that act mainly as couriers. They record messages and then are instructed to deliver said message to its recipient. Category:Auralmata Category:World